


Beautiful When You're Breathless

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Spooky Season [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: "The bedroom door swung open and Gomez stood frozen as he took in the sight that awaited him. Morticia, the beautiful creature, was resting on the chaise lounge in the most extraordinary apparel, if you could go so far as to call it clothes..."Morticia surprises Gomez with an exciting/painful evening featuring a pair of thigh-high leather boots.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Spooky Season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192
Kudos: 24





	Beautiful When You're Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came after re-watching the tango scene from the Addams Family Musical US tour... those boots Morticia wears - ICONIC! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the smut.

“I have a surprise for you tonight…” Morticia whispered into the curve of Gomez’s neck as he pressed his hands around her corseted waist.   
“Cara mia, a surprise?” He growled with excitement.   
“Yes.” She pulled back a little so they could lock eyes. “But I need some time to prepare. Will you wait in your study?” Gomez’s smile faded to a look of mock disappointment.   
“I shall count the seconds until I can lay my eyes upon you again…” He took a moment to kiss both of her hands before leaning it to kiss her on the lips. She moaned softly against his touch and felt her knees already growing weak at the thought of what she had planned.

Gomez waited restlessly in his study, pacing through the room. He loosened his tie and ran his hands through his hair. His heart raced with excitement. Finally, he collapsed into an armchair and poured himself a shot of whisky. As soon as he’d downed the liquor, he heard his wife call out to him from upstairs.   
“On my way, mi amour!”

The bedroom door swung open and Gomez stood frozen as he took in the sight that awaited him. Morticia, the beautiful creature, was resting on the chaise lounge in the most extraordinary apparel, if you could go so far as to call it clothes. She wore thigh-high black leather heeled boots that connected to a garter belt and harness. She was dressed in perfect matching set of black lace lingerie.

Gomez’s mouth gaped open at the sight.   
“Morticia!” He hung on every sailable.   
“Gomez, my darling.” She sat up and crossed one leg over the other. “Come sit.” She pointed to the floor in front of her. Without hesitation Gomez dropped to his knees before her, adoring every inch of her that was on display.   
“Do you like your surprise?” She said, leaning back and popping her chest out.   
“Is that even a question, you are a goddess gifted to me from the heavens!” He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, and his hands tingled with lust as he moved to do so; but Morticia held out a finger to stop him.  
“Uh, so hasty mon cher…” She purred. “Patience.”   
“I already waited to so long downstairs.” Gomez pouted, his moustache wrinkling. Morticia didn’t reply, but she looked at him with hungry eyes. She spread her leg’s so her knees were on either side of her husband’s head. She leant down and kissed him on the lips, and she could sense in his breath that he was hungry too. But she was intent on making him earn her tonight. She pulled away leaving his mouth hanging open and moved to stand by the ornate chair that sat behind her vanity.

Gomez watched as she dragged it over to face the bed.   
“Come here.” She said nonchalantly, pointing again to a spot at her feet. Gomez gladly crawled the distance over to her, submitting to her entirely. Morticia leant down, bending at the hips and began by removing his jacket, necktie and undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Her perfumed wrists moved around him, and he withstood every urge to nip at the precious pale skin.   
“Sit.” She placed a hand on the back of the chair. Gomez did as he was told and made himself comfortable. “Would you have any objections to being bound, mon cher?” She said from behind him, trailing her hands down his chest.   
“No. Anything for you, querida.” Gomez gritted his teeth.   
“Alors tu seras lié.” She hummed against his ear.

Morticia used a set of black ropes to bind Gomez. She secured his arms behind the back of the chair before looping another rope around his torso, keeping him upright. She took the liberty of securing his ankles to the chair’s legs before stepping back and admiring her work.  
“Satisfied?” Gomez said, feigning a struggle against the restraints.   
“Yes, completely.” Morticia replied. She stepped closer to him to check in for a moment, dropping character for a moment. “Is this alright, my love?” She placed a gentle hand on his chest. He nodded and smiled up at her. She brought her hand near his face and allowed him to kiss it. “Good.”

She moved to pull a riding crop from the bottom draw of the dresser, making sure to take her time, allowing Gomez to get the best view of her rear as she bent over.   
“Count for me.” She ordered, slapping the crop down on her own thigh, hard. Gomez hissed as Morticia winced in pain.   
“Uno!” Morticia whipped the crop down on her other leg. “Dos!” Gomez involuntarily licked his lips as he watched Morticia bend herself over the bed onto her stomach. She whipped herself on the arse with the crop, eliciting an aroused moan from them both. “Tres!” Morticia took a moment to examine the red markings she had inflicted upon herself.   
“Your turn, my ecstasy!” She glided over to him and brought the crop down on his right thigh.   
“Ugh!” He groaned.   
“Keep counting!” Morticia ordered.   
“Cuatro!” Left thigh!  
SMACK!  
“Cinco!” Chest!  
SMACK!  
“Seis!” Right beside his crotch, where his erection was becoming increasingly obvious. She bent back over the bed again and whipped the crop back down on herself.   
“Siete! Ocho! Nueve! Diez!” Gomez was panting as Morticia brought herself back from the edge, almost climaxing from the experience. She lifted her foot so her shoe rested on his knee, digging the sharp heel of her boot into his soft flesh.

“Do you want to touch me, my love?” Morticia teased.   
“Yes Tish, more than anything!” He let out. She stepped forward and straddled his hips with her legs and pressed kisses across his face and neck, letting her hands explore his body. She felt the muscles in his arms contract as he fought to free his wrists, but she had faith in her knot tying ability, so she let him struggle. She took his mouth in hers and bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood.  
“Let me hold you!” Gomez begged. Morticia ignored the request as she made her way back over to the bed. She lay down across the satin sheets and made a satisfied sound, closing her eyes. “You’ll pay for this later.” Gomez threatened playfully.   
“Will I?” Morticia flipped onto her back so her head hung off the side of the bed, looking at her husband upside down. Her long raven hair trailed down and touched the floor. “Tell me how you’re going to make me pay?” She teased, letting her hand find its way between her thighs. Gomez breathed heavily, and she could tell he was pulling against the ropes. He couldn’t find the words; he was too encapsulated watching her. She pushed her panties to the side.  
“Are you going to punish me?” She stimulated her clit and let out a loud moan, arching her back. Gomez huffed, his face turning red. “Are you going to fuck me till I can’t walk? Ugh!” She saw stars and she felt herself getting close to the edge.   
“I will do anything you want!” Gomez cried out, “Just come here and let me pleasure you!”

Morticia leapt off the bed and untied Gomez’s wrists before sitting down on his lap. She took his face in her hands and kissed him greedily. His hands found their way to her arse and he squeezed her with delight. His breath quickened as she reached for his trousers and undid his fly. He groaned with ecstasy as she finally touched him where he needed, and she adjusted herself to slide onto him.

They both howled as she rode him, raking her hands though his hair. Gomez dug his fingers into her hips as they locked in a vicious kiss, the room was practically steaming with their arousal. Morticia dragged her red claws down his exposed chest, leaving agitated lines on his olive skin. Gomez moved a hand roughly to her throat and held tightly to the back of her neck. She leant against his touch and slowed her pace. Then, pulling herself off him, Morticia quickly moved to cut the remaining bonds holding him down and he lifted her into his arms. He dropped her onto the bed and pounced on top of her, hastily removing the rest of his clothes.  
“Mi amour!” He cried, his hands finding her breasts as he took off her bra.   
“Baise moi!” Morticia exclaimed. Gomez ravished her.  
“You know what French does to me!” Gomez bit at her nipples before spreading her thighs apart.   
“You are beautiful when you’re breathless!” Morticia teased before he entered her again and they rocked the bed with their enthusiasm, both their voices merging in an array of bliss.

They climaxed together with a wild cry that was sure to be heard throughout the house.   
“Je t'aime!” Morticia’s voice was hoarse from screaming. He leant down and kissed his wife, brushing hair from her face. They moved positions so he could sit behind her and she could nestle between his legs and rest on his chest.   
“I love you too. Thank you for my surprise, cara mia.” Gomez kissed the top of his wife’s head. Morticia closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, exhausted. Her dominatrix act over for the night, she let Gomez run his hands though her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
